stokebynightfandomcom-20200216-history
September 2007
Church, Occult 1) With bruising shall the earth be broken, with commotion shall she be moved, with tossing shall she be shaken like a drunken man, and she shall be taken away as if she were a pavilion of one night's pitching, and her iniquities shall hang heavy upon her, and she shall fall down, and shall not attempt to rise again. 2) And it shall be, that our Lord in the same day shall look on the warfare of heaven on high, and on the kings of the earth, who are upon the earth, and they shall be gathered together in the bundle of one burden into the lake, and shall there be shut up in prison, and after many days shall they be visited. 3) And the moon shall blush, and the sun be confounded, when our Lord of hosts shall reign in Mount Sion and in Jerusalem, and be glorified in the sight of his seniors." The time is now, the third and final act has taken place, look to those who are the hosts, the chosen ones, and bask in their glory and wisdom. Finance The Bank of Japan has opted to keep its key interest rate unchanged at 0.5% for the sixth month in a row. The move - favoured by eight out of the board's nine members - had been widely expected in the wake of recent turmoil in financial markets worldwide. Board member Atsushi Mizuno was the only member who favoured raising rates. While Japan's economy has been recovering, recent data has implied a slowdown. Analysts had feared a rate rise could hamper further growth. Health Medicine that is supposed to be helping to treat people’s illnesses is going missing allegedly at an alarming rate from Government medical stores. Doctors are complaining that drugs imported by the Government to be distributed by hospitals, health centres and aid posts are being lost in a bureaucratic maze or misappropriated. The Government is reported to allocate between £60 million to £70 million a year to buy medicines for the public health system in PNG. This amounts to £10 a person yearly. In developed countries, governments often spend more than £1000 for each citizen on medicines. High society Have you heard? Lady Yu, the "Queen of Mean" who became the taboo face of high society in the mid 80's and whose legendary cruelty towards her employees and disdain for "little people", well she's back in Stoke-on-Trent after about 20 years and she looks as deadly as ever and not a day older. Indeed it seems that surgery in America really has come on leaps and bounds. She was seen gliding through the streets last night and turning the head of every male in the area. They don't write shows like Noel Coward's "Bitter Sweet" anymore, and depending on your taste you can either mourn that fact or celebrate it. You can decide precisely where you stand (I'm decidedly in the middle), the production is by Light Opera Works' at Hanley Victoria. What's it about? In three acts running nearly three hours, this old-fashioned operetta with new-fangled social attitudes moves from 1875 to 1890 to 1929 and makes stops in both London and Vienna. It has the full panoply of popular period dances (lush waltz, fanny-flashing can-can, rapid-fire Charleston and more). It's infused with a timeline of song styles (from cafe society to high society, from romantic operetta aria to satirical frolic). In addition, it is embellished by one daring, life-altering elopement, one fatal duel, several eyebrow-raising relationships and a certifiably adult story line (unlike the current crop of infantilized musicals) that features prostitutes, dandies, dowagers, diplomats, cavalry officers and the like. And not only does it feature a cast of 35, but it has a full orchestra, too... There seems to be a rise in art critics in the area, and it can be nothing but a good thing. Even rumors of the work of Dupree surfacing in this city is being whispered around the dinner table. There are planning permissions and buildings being bought up to be turned into galleries and it does indeed seem like Hanley is finally becoming a little more cultured. Media, Occult Star-gazers in Australia were treated to a rare sight when the moon turned blood-red because of a lunar eclipse. Crowds gathered at the Sydney Observatory to watch as the Earth's shadow crept across the moon's surface, turning it first red and then orange as it slowly eclipsed it. Residents in Manchester were woken on Thursday 30th August by their sixth earthquake in a month. People reported wardrobe doors rattling and buildings creaking as the earthquake measuring an initial 2.4 on the Richter scale shook the city centre at about 5:45 a.m. Julian Bukits, assistant seismologist at the British Geological Survey, said: "About a dozen people have contacted us saying they had heard faint to moderate rumbling." "It was a gentle wake-up call." It was the sixth earthquake to hit the city in the past month, all measuring between 1.4 and 2.5 magnitude. Media, Police The Shooting of Gabriel took place at a local goth club earlier in the month. Police are requesting any witnesses to come forwards as the crime scene has come up with conflicting evidence. Media, University There seems to be a rise in art critics in the area, and it can be nothing but a good thing for our universities. There are planning permissions and buildings being bought up to be turned into galleries and it does indeed seem like Hanley is finally becoming a central place for Art once again. The staff at Staffordshire university are over the moon as their highly talented students will have more places in the local area to settle down in an Art related career. Staffordshire University has been placed third behind Cambridge and Oxford in the Teacher Training League Tables based on research by Professor Alan Smithers of Buckingham University. These are based on Ofsted Inspection results, the qualifications of students and their success on obtaining teaching posts following their PGCE course. Police Drugs and alcohol are merely the symptoms of a deeper problem. Too many young men suffer from an absence of authority at home, in school and on the street. We have created a moral vacuum around our young people. We should not be surprised at how they fill it. Young boys join gangs, because they are afraid. There is nobody else to protect them, certainly no responsible adult. “You don’t start off as a killer,” said a 19-year-old gang leader, “but you get bullied on the street. So you go to the gym and you end up a fighter, a violent person. All you want is for them to leave you alone but they push you and push you.” Another boy aged 13 explained that in his area boys “would do anything” to join a gang. If they join a gang with “a big name” people will “look at them differently, be scared of them”. Despite the recent information about youths joining gangs and the 'big names' giving them respect, Crime is actually on an all time low for the city. Of course everyone is saying it's the presence of the new chief of police and his whittling down of corruption in the force, but we mustn't forget the guys on the street that work a hard shift and face crime every day, risking their lives for our safety. Police, Street, Underworld In Japan's underworlds, gangsters sometimes chopped off their little fingers to demonstrate loyalty or to take responsibility for failure. Wonder if they’re the ones in town? Street, Underworld 'looking for capable teams of three for the event to put stokes free-runners on the map, if you’re looking to win £15,000 between your team feel free to email in for entry details'. Underworld Underworld liaison utilised for fencing and disposal purposes. Providing a service industry to the existing underworld community contact 07772 XXX XXX